Silver and Blaze Head to Soleanna Castle Town/Danger Befalls the Festival of the Sun
(Exterior; Tropical Jungle; Evening) (Silver entered Tropical Jungle alone and he looked around in amazement at its beauty) Silver: This is so unbelievable. So beautiful…. (He suddenly snapped out of it upon realizing his mission and got determined) Silver: Now I must fight for the future! (He runs ahead) Silver: (Thinking) “The four Iblis Triggers….” (He came across a lake and noticed a bouncing lotus) Silver: It looks like this lotus will help me jump, based on how long I charge my psychokinesis. (He powers his psychokinetic power on the lotus and then bounced up on a platform. He noticed a log bridge and crossed it carefully just in case he will float across if he fell off) Silver: I’ve got to hurry! (He makes it and then continued his trek until he came upon the exit leading to Soleanna Castle Town as nighttime came) (Exterior; Wave Ocean; Evening) (At the same time, Blaze walked around in calm amazement at the beautiful sea in front of her and the beach) Blaze: So wonderful…. (Then she thought over what Silver decided earlier) Blaze: I hope Silver can make it. He can be pretty insecure when he’s alone. (Then she thought over her suspicions on what Mephiles told her and Silver) Blaze: “The four Iblis Triggers….” “Blue hedgehog and three doll-like girls….” Iblis Triggers…. I don’t think I’ve heard that name before…. And a blue hedgehog and three doll-like girls…? Can it be true? (Then she shook it off and got determined) Blaze: I’ve got to meet up with Silver fast! (She then trekked through the beach, searching for a way to Soleanna Castle Town. Suddenly, an Orca Whale jumped in the water and swam by, accidentally splashing her) Blaze: Darn! Why now? (She then used her pyrokinetic spin to dry herself off and then resumed her trek until she noticed it is night now) Blaze: I guess I’ll meet up with Silver tomorrow. Hopefully. (She takes shelter in an empty abandoned hut and went to bed there) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Night) (The Festival of the Sun has begun. Fireworks fired into the sky as all the people cheered while a huge boat rowed to the Soleanna Pedestal Beacon with a statue over it in the center of the water. Onboard were a group of female ballet dancers wearing yellow dresses dancing, two cloaked lady-in-waitings, one of them holding a burning horned torch, and a beautiful girl wearing white clothing that represents royalty happily waving hello to everyone. As the boat came to a stop in front of the pedestal, the girl and her lady-in-waitings walked off towards the priest and two cloaked monks in front of the pedestal. Once there, the first lady-in-waiting hands the girl the torch and as the girl looked at the flames on the torch, she suddenly envisioned the flames engulfing Soleanna as she floats in the air and sees a familiar giant fiery lava monster emerge roaring. Suddenly, she snaps out of her vision when the second lady-in-waiting spoke up) Lady-in-waiting 2: Miss Elise? (The girl, now revealed to be Princess Elise III, heard her and reassured her calmly) Elise: It…. It’s all right. (Elise then proceeded to bow with the priest and then began her prayer) Elise: We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, Elemental Beast Guardians, and Celebi Clan, guide and watch over us with your eternal light and powers…. (After the priest and monks stepped aside, Elise lights the beacon with the torch and the flames surround the statue as everyone applauded and cheered and more fireworks shot up into the sky. Elise happily gives a wave hello as she hands the torch back to the second lady-in-waiting. Suddenly, missiles were fired and blew everything up around the area, panicking the people. Elise screams as the explosions happened. While the explosions died down, the Egg Carrier appeared in the sky and a horde of Egg Gunners drop down, surrounding Elise, the lady-in-waitings, the priest, and the monks. Then, the Egg Mobile slowly floated down in front of Elise, revealing Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, all bowing down to her) Eggman: A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. Him: Indeed. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman…. Him: My name is Him…. Mojo Jojo: And I am Mojo Jojo! Eggman: We’ve come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. Mojo Jojo: And to capture Professor Utonium and a mystical creature known as a Celebi to help us out. Eggman: And to take the miracle gem that are the key to its secret, the Chaos Emerald! (Elise clutches the blue Chaos Emerald close to her) Him: (Sinisterly) Now Princess, this way please. (The three villains point to their direction for Elise, but Elise backs away, shaking her head no. Suddenly, three darts of light, one pink, one cyan, and one light green, shot in while a blue blur zipped around and around the pedestal. They soon died down, revealing Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls) Sonic: My…. That’s a pretty snazzy performance there. Blossom: Not so fast, Eggman! Buttercup: And Mojo Jojo! Bubbles: And Him! Blossom: Pick on someone your own size! Buttercup: Yeah! (Elise sees Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls and then she visualized a familiar silver white hedgehog in Sonic’s place for a little bit) Elise: You…. It can’t be! (As the Egg Hornets fired at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, everyone dodged the bullets as Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls fought off the Egg Hornets, destroying each and every one of them, with Sonic tapping his foot on the last Egg Hornet that was trying to maintain its balance, but then fell to its doom. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then went up to Elise) Sonic: I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Blossom: My name is Blossom. Buttercup: Buttercup. Bubbles: And I’m Bubbles! PPGs: And we’re the Powerpuff Girls! (Sonic scoops Elise up bridal style and runs while the Powerpuff Girls help the other people escape and then met up with Sonic and Elise) Eggman: Not that irritating hedgehog again! Mojo Jojo: Those accursed Powerpuffs! Him: They always get in our way! Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Attack! (More missiles fired at Sonic, Elise, and the Powerpuff Girls, but they evaded them by running and flying quickly. Elise screamed a little during this as she hung onto Sonic for dear life. Silver meanwhile arrived and suddenly noticed a group of people running the opposite direction he’s going in a panic without noticing him) Silver: (Thinking) What’s going on? (After they were gone, Silver floated up on top of a building and saw to his horror, part of the city from afar is on fire. Memories of him fighting Iblis and his lava monsters and his mother flashed before his eyes upon seeing the flames. Suddenly, he snapped out of it upon hearing the firefighter sirens approached and he turned to see them approach the fire and putting them out with their hoses. Then he calmly got determined upon noticing from afar four familiar figures hurrying along the other way, carrying a familiar girl wearing white royalty clothing) Silver: I finally found those four…. The Iblis Triggers! (He clenches his fist in determination. Then after the flames are gone, he suddenly lost sight of them from the smoke being in the way, and tried to see what’s happening now. Back down below, after the flames are put out by the firefighters and the people recovered, Sonic, carrying Elise, and the Powerpuff Girls hurried over to Utonium, who is waiting for them on the other side of a canal at an alleyway) Utonium: Over here! This way! (Elise spoke up to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls) Elise: Um…. Why are you helping me? Sonic: No special reason. Blossom: Except the fact that we wish to protect you. (Sonic leapt to the other side of the canal into the alleyway with the flying Powerpuff Girls, meeting up with Utonium. Suddenly, five Egg Hornets appeared, blocking their way) Elise: Mr. Sonic, girls! (Sonic puts Elise down and he and the Powerpuff Girls fight and defeat the Egg Hornets. Just when they sighed in relief, they heard both Elise and Utonium scream. Back up on the roof, Silver heard the screams and got surprised) Silver: (Thinking) Those fiends! (He jumped on another rooftop to get a closer look. Back below, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls turned to where Elise and Utonium screamed and saw Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him in the Egg Mobile, using a pair of robotic hands to grab Elise and Utonium. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls charge at them, but a protective barrier blocked them, preventing them from rescuing Elise and Utonium. As they recovered, they watched in anger helplessly as the Egg Mobile slowly floated up, away from them) Eggman: I’m afraid our little game ends now. (Elise pulls her arm free, revealing the blue Chaos Emerald) Elise: Mr. Sonic! Girls! Take this! Utonium: And don’t lose it! (Elise throws the blue Chaos Emerald and Sonic catches it) Sonic: We’ve got it! Bubbles: And don’t worry! Buttercup: We’ll rescue you both! Blossom: We promise! Elise: (Nods) I know. Utonium: Be safe. Eggman: (Scoffs) It’s only a matter of time before it’s mine. Mojo Jojo: Until then, you can hold onto it for us. Him: And don’t lose it. (The Egg Mobile, carrying Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Elise, and Utonium, then quickly flew up to the Egg Carrier and after going in, the trapdoors close up and the Egg Carrier flies away from Soleanna as Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls watch in determination, hoping to save Elise and Utonium. Back at the rooftops, the smoke cleared and Silver spotted Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls looking up at the sky) Silver: (Thinking) Now’s my chance…. (Just when he reacted, Amy’s voice called out to him) Amy: There you are, Sonic! (Amy ran up to him in concern and hugged him, thinking he’s Sonic) Silver: Hey! Amy: Thank goodness you’re alright! I was worried about you when...! (She opened her eyes and got shocked and realized) Amy: Hey! You’re not Sonic! (She released Silver in embarrassment, accidentally slapping him) Silver: Ow! Amy: Um…! I’m sorry! (Recovering, Silver noticed Amy feeling embarrassed and realized she meant no harm) Silver: Ah, actually, I’m…. (He noticed the spot Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls were at and found they are gone already) Silver: Huh?! Hey, where’d they go now? (He looked around, but they’re nowhere to be seen) Silver: They must have run off! (Confused by his reaction, Amy spoke up) Amy: I’m sorry. Did you miss someone because of me? (Not wanting to sound crazy in front of her, Silver tried to make an excuse) Silver: Uh…. It’s okay. I’m sure those four guys I’m looking for is still on the island. I’m sure I can still find them. (Amy took Silver’s hand, much to his surprise) Amy: Well then, I’ll help you! Silver: (Surprised) What?! Amy: Two heads are better than one, when looking for someone. (Silver tried to object) Silver: Hey, just wait a second…! Amy: What’s your name? (A short pause while Silver sighed and then introduced himself) Silver: Silver the Hedgehog. Amy: That’s a nice name. I’m Amy Rose. It’s nice to meet you. (She then pulled Silver away to start their search) Silver: Ah…! Hey, wait! (Amy stopped suddenly) Amy: What’s wrong? (Silver tried to make her go away by making up an excuse) Silver: Uh…. It’s really late actually. Why don’t you just go home and we’ll start our search tomorrow, Amy? (Realizing, Amy got embarrassed again) Amy: (Laughing in embarrassment) You’re right. (She then agreed happily) Amy: Okay! I’ll meet you in front of city hall tomorrow to start our search. (Shocked, Silver reacted a little, but then having no other choice, he gave in) Silver: Okay. See you then. (Then they split up with Amy heading back to Hotel Helia while Silver rested in an empty alleyway) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover Fanmakes